Ichigo's Harem
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Ichigo visits his friend Tatsuki's house and catches her doing something. now he has a harem. Large Harem. Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime,Soi-fon, Momo, Yruru, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Nemu, Nanao, Nel, Hanabel, Unohana, Isane, Riruka, Senna, Cyan, Apacii,Ying and yang
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was thinking about Rukia. Again. He was wondering if she was going to come back. She was always on his mind. "why am Wondering about her? I got things to do." He sits up on his bed.

"Maybe I should pay Tatsuki a visit." He got up and headed over to her house. When he got there her mom let him in and said she was going out for awhile and that Tatsuki was in her room.

Ichigo went up to her room and opened the door. What he saw surprised him there was Tatsuki Masturbating. "Ichigo!" she moaned. She had her eyes closed so she didn't see him there.

She started to rub herself faster. "wow." He said. Her eyes snapped open.

"Ichigo!" she didn't stop even though he was watching her. "how long have you been there!"

"long enough to know how you feel." He walked over and slipped his finger in her.

"Ichigo!" she gasped. He put in another finger. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You're so wet Tatsuki." He leaned down and licked her. her hands went and grabbed his hair.

"Ichigo." She moaned. He started to lick faster and faster then she erupted. "Ichigo!" the climaxed.

He then got up and kissed her. she tugged at his pants. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes just please I need this." Ichigo nodded .and took off his clothes. He took out his pole which stood at nine inches.

Her rubbed I t against her slit teasing her. "Just put it in!" she yelled. He still teased her. "I can't stand it just ram it all in Now!" she said but regretted as her listened and shoved his pole up her all at once ripping through her barrier.

"Ahhh!" she squeled. She was in pain but what she found weird is that she loved it. "faster." She said.

"are you sure it look painful a minute ago."

"Faster please." She said. "Pound into me with all you got, be rough as you wish, give me more." he nodded then backed all the way out and slammed back into her then went rampant. No rhythm just as fast and hard as he could.

Tatsuki was in a lot of pain and she loved every moment of it. 'he's so rough but I like it? I can't believe all this time I get off pain.' She started to moan louder.

"Ichigo I'm gonna."

"yeah me too"

"not on the inside!" she blushed. "on my face" she murmured.

"what?"

"On my face spray it on my face." She said with a blush then she felt her climax wash through her body then Ichigo pull out the something hot and sticky hit her face. It wouldn't stop. But when it finally did Tatsuki was cover completely.

She looked at her self then took some on her hand and lick it, decieding she liked in she proceeded to eat the rest of the cum on herself. When she was finished she got up grabbed Ichigo and brought him into the shower.

They washed each other. Ichigo was trying to start a second round a few times by groping her but she slapped his hands away. When they were done they sat back on the bed.

"wow" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, Wow" Tatsuki said in agreement.

"What does this mean?"

"It means nothing." Ichigo gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that. It's not right Orhime she has liked you for some time and just doing this with you is a huge betrayal."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tatsuki. "I don't care what I have to do as long as your still with me. If I even have to Sneak around with you."

"Ichigo, It won't work I'll hurt, we'll hurt her. Unless you take both of us it won't work." He looks at her.

"That might work actually, I have a plan but you are a large part of it."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Tatsuki went over to Orhime's house she knocked on the door. "Orhime I have good news. Ichigo wants to be with you!"

"Really!" Orhime said

'this is the worst plan ever.' "Yeah he's actually out there right now." Orhime blushed. "Ichigo Come in!" she yelled.

Ichigo got in the house the first thing he did was wrap his arms around Orhime and brought her close and kissed her. Tatsuki was a little jealous as the kiss became more passionate. 'I'm gonna be such a hypocrite for this.'

When they broke apart Tatsuki grabbed Orhime and kissed her. she brought her hand to her ass and squeezed it. She broke for air.

"Tatsuki what are you?"

"You see when I got Ichigo to be with you he had a condition." Ichigo snuck up behind her and slipped off Orhime's skirt without her noticing. "It was that he would have to have both of us." Orhime was going to object but she felt something warm hit her down there.

"Ichigo!" he had his dick out and was teasing her entrance with it.

"Orhime do you want this?"

"What yes of course its just with tatsuki."

"if you are to have me, I want to have Tatsuki with us too. Now to you want me?"

"yes Ichigo. Just stop teasing me and put it in!" she begged. He slipped himself inside her. some blood came out. she was going to cry out but Tatsuki Captured her in a kiss.

"Its okay Orhime I know this is your first time I'll be gentle." He started to slowly push the rest of himself in. Orhime broke the kiss with Tatsuki and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Ichigo faster I'm ready." He start to go faster slowly speeding up. He then picked her up and brought her to the bed thrusting still the entire time. Tatsuki got rid of her clothes and spread her legs near Orhime.

"Orhime please don't leave me out of this." She started to lick Tatsuki, sucking on her clit some times.

"I'm gonna!" Tatsuki said.

"Me too" Ichigo grunted.

"yes, Yes! Not on the inside though!" Orhime stopped only for a moment to say.

He pulled out and came all over her ass. Both of the girls released too. They collapse on Orhime's bed. Tatsuki then goes over and licks off the cum from her ass. "wow It tastes twice as good on Orhime's ass."

"Tatsuki's wetness tasted good as well." She said. She takes off her shirt and discards it. They then cuddle up to Ichigo and go to sleep.

**A/N: okay that's it for this chapter. The next girl will be Rukia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I'm responding to one review you know who you are. There is a plot I just haven't gotten to it yet and this is the only Ichigo harem story that I can find out there that goes more than one chapter so take it or leave it, and also it's a mainly lemon story a lot of people usually complain there isn't enough of that and to have more lemons and less plot so just gain a sense of patience and wait for it to develop honestly name ten stories where the entire plot comes to face in the first chapter because when I usually read a book the first chapter is setting the scene! I'm going to spare you of saying your name *cough* the DragonBard *cough*. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

Ichigo was In Orihime's house in bed with two girls. He gets up and covers the girls with a blanket. He walks out and back to his house.

When he opens the door and steps inside he is kicked in the face by his dad. "What the hell old man!"

"it's three hours past you curfew! What kind of bad things have you been out there doing! Or have you been doing the traditional passage into adulthood by running down to the beach and screaming at the ocean like a madman for no apparent reason!" he finished the last part with tears in his eyes and pride in his voice.

Ichigo hit him on the head and knocked him across the room. "I Hate you." He picked up his coat. "I'm going to my room."

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called. "great dad look at what you did!"

"Me What did I do!" Isshin tried to act innocent.

When Ichigo went up to his room he laid down on his bed.

Rukia was in her soul reaper form she was going to surprise Ichigo she hopped up and on to his roof a then went through his open window but tripped when she had to sop short because Ichigo was on his bed.

Ichigo was just laying on his bed when he sees Rukia Fall in through the window. She lands on top of him, near his groin.

Rukia rubs her head. "oww that hurt. What is this my Hand's on she lifts it up to see it was Ichigo's erection. She stares in shock that it was there for a moment then she stares in awe. 'It's so big.' She thought. Ichigo Realized Rukia was mesmerized by lust.

She started to rub him through his pants. She just looked in awe of how it kept on growing. At this point Ichigo just thought to just enjoy it while he could. Rukia slowly unzipped his pants and all nine inches came out.

She grasped him and put his head in her mouth slowly sucking him. She started to bob her head up and down. Using her left hand to hold his shaft and her right hand to slip into her robes and start to Masturbate. Ichigo decided she wasn't going fast enough and grabbed the back of her head and made her deep throat him all.

He brings her head up and down for her pleasing himself with her head. Rukia started to rub herself faster and faster she hadn't Masturbated in nearly two decades it had been too long.

"Rukia I'm gonna." He then came into her mouth she drank it as fast as she could but it was in vain as she was forced to jerk out and have the rest spray on her face. She then climaxed.

"Ichigo!" she moaned. She took out her fingers and looked at them. Then she licked them off her hand just like a woman did in a hentai she watched. She then opened her eyes wide as if just realizing what she had done.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Ichigo just smiled at her.

"wow that was great Rukia I didn't know you were so repressed." He lifts her up and undoes her robes.

"Ichigo!" she said though not resisting her body ached to feel him in herself.

"It's okay Rukia I'll be gentle." He lowered her onto the tip of his rod. She gasps as he breaks her barrier. But she refused to stop the need for him was two great. Then she was forced to stop unable to get the final two inches in.

She started to try to force herself down all the way. Ichigo saw her and smiled. He grabbed her hips lifted her up a bit then slammed her down and at the same time thrusting up.

Ichigo then felt a incredible tight grip. Rukia was launched in to pure bliss she then realized that Ichigo was now in her womb.

Ichigo helped her up with his hands and she started to bounce up and down on his lap. Rukia was close as was Ichigo. "Ichigo I'm gonna"

"me too."

"please its safe do it inside." He nodded and they came together. He filled her up.

She collapses on top of him. She breathing hard. "that, that was amazing Ichigo."

"ya… Rukia I have to tell you something."

"what?"

"I am already in a relationship with Tatsuki and Orihime."

"I'm so sorry Ichigo!" she said with guilt. "If I had better control over myself this wouldn't have happened."

"Rukia it's not your fault."

"yes it is! Because I want to be with you!"

"Rukia."

"its not fair." She tearing up. "I won't be able to be with you. Tatsuki and Orihime won't let me." She sobbed into his chest.

"Who said we wouldn't?" she looks up to see Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki what are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"I went to find where you went off to its not nice to just leave us there. But it seems you found another girl to add to are little group I wouldn't mind it I actually had a lot of fun the other day."

"You mean I could be with Ichigo?" Rukia said surprised.

"well just not him me and Orihime too and however else any of us brings into this relationship." Rukia tears were now ones of joy. "but you know that also means sex." Tatsuki cups Rukia's face and kiss her she they fall onto the bed kissing.

Tatsuki broke apart for a moment. "Ichigo could you?" she wiggled her ass so he'd know what she wanted. He nodded and took off her pants.

"No underwear? Fine with me." He takes his dick and slides it in between their entrances and starts pumping back and forth.

"Ichigo stop teasing!" Rukia said.

"yeah just put it in!" Tatsuki added. He shook his head.

"but it so fun." He sped up making the two girls moan.

"Ichigo I'm gonna!"

"Me too Ichigo!" and then the two girls came all over his dick.

"good now that's it all lubed up there's been something I wanted to try. He removed himself from in between them. Then her spreads Tatsuki's ass cheeks and prods her ass.

"you're not gonna? Ohhhhh!" she said as her plunged in.

"You're so tight Tatsuki!" he said as he started to slowly thrust in.

"Ichigo could you please talk to me dirty?" He smiled.

"of course Meinu"

"and go as fast as you can please!" He smirked.

"as you wish Meinu." He slammed into her and started to work at her ass.

Tatsuki then kissed Rukia and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Though she would never admit it Tatsuki loved being treated like a whore. But even Ichigo's rapid ass pounding was to much he ability has to end somewhere she broke the kiss with Rukia and buried her face in Rukia's neck moaning.

Tatsuki then came the longest she ever did a full five minutes. Ichigo felt her muscles tightening signaling her release. He then pluged all the way to her anal g-spot which she didn't even know she had and blew a load into her.

"Ichigo that was amazing!" he nodded then looked at Rukia then at her ass then back. she said one thing.

"No. That thing break me in two." He sighed.

"fine." He slipped himself out of Tatsuki. He covers all of them up in his blankets and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay I'm just gonna respond to a review quick, okay Rangiku is in the harem I just ran out of room in the summary. And one more who the hell said I was making porn! This is adult literature distinct difference! Plus try to juggle five different stories all at once and still get chapters out on time it ain't easy! And also to make it more descriptive how do you expect me to do so? I can only describe in bleach lemons my own experiences its much more realistic so unless you want me to go out spying on people live with it! Now I'm sure you had enough of hearing me rage so moving on! Okay so in this chapter is two more girls but are separated no group. It's Loly and Cirucci they are arrancar.**

Loly was ordered along with Cirucci to scout the world of the living. She was Mad that she was going with an expelled arrancar but didn't have a choice. Their orders were to simply wait to see if there were any major changes. What they did while waiting for something to change was their own choice.

Loly Immediately said to split up. Cirucci couldn't agree more she was sick of her attitude she had forgot that even though she was expelled she was still stronger.

Loly went so get her gigai that Ulqiorra made for them. She put it on and smiled. She had a turquoise shirt the same as Ulqiorra's tear marks and a white skirt. 'I knew she always had a crush on me' Loly thought as she looked to Cirucci who had on just a white T and jeans.

She disappeared going to look for something to do. When she was walking down the road she sees a human teenager. He had orange hair. She stopped and looked at him. 'so hot.' She thought.

Ichigo saw a girl with black pig tails staring at him. He started to walk back to his house. She followed him. This did not go unnoticed though. Ichigo saw her following him as well as Cirucci who was still close by.

'what is she doing?' she thought.

She followed tailed Loly who was following Ichigo.

When Ichigo got to his house he opened the door and walked in when he was about to close the door he called out.

"are you going to stay out there or are you coming in!" the bushes rustles and Loly comes out with a blush.

"I'm so sorry for following you."

"You coming in or are you just standing there all night?" he asks.

"right thank you." She bows her head and rushes in Ichigo closes the door behind them.

"My family is out on a trip for a few days so it's just us."

'wait I'm alone with him? What if he tries something? Wait what am I saying I could take him!' She blushed.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki what's your name?"

"Loly Aivirrne!" she half shouted.

"Did you already have something to eat? I can make you something." Ichigo wasn't sure why he was being this nice to his stalker, but he felt like he needed to like when he helps the ghost girl on the corner.

"No I'm fine!" she lied but her growling stomach betrayed her. 'Stupid gegai' she thought. "maybe I'm a little hungry."

"okay I'll make some popcorn." He popped some popcorn and then turned on a movie. "you gonna watch?" she nodded and sat next to him with a blush.

It was a horror movie he put in so within fifteen minutes Loly was practically on his lap hiding her face into his shoulder. He had his arm around her. when the movie ended and he switched the light on she was still on top of him.

"that was really scary" Ichigo looked on the back to see who directed it.

'Kim Jong-il, damn that explains a lot' **(A/N: you have my formal apologies but that was too sweet to pass up, so sorry… so, so sorry don't kill me.)**

"don't worry It's over now." She looks up and kisses him.

'I'm kissing him! I'm kissing him!' she thought. The kissed deepened and she was pushed back on to the couch. He breaks the kiss then starts to suck and bite her neck.

"Ichigo." She moaned. He tugged on her shirt and broke apart just long enough for her to take it off. Then he trailed down to her collarbone and started to nibble on it leaving tiny bite marks.

He then proceeded to attack her breasts. Sucking and biting on them. 'Damnit Ulqiorra why didn't you include a bra!" when he finished with them her nipples were raw.

"you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"yes please just continue." She said quietly.

He shoved her skirt upwards. She could feel his breath against her entrance. 'Damnit! Ulqiorra no panties! Really! Your soooo dead.' She thought. Then he did something new to her. He licked her. A shiver went through her gegai.

'wait so you skip out on the clothes but you complete the all the nerve down there! You will know new pain!'

He then shoved his tongue into her. "Ichigo!" she screamed in pleasure. He ate her out for a good five minutes them undid his pants. He took out all his nine inches and presses it against her rubbing it back and forth teasing her.

"just put it in!" she said.

"alright." He started to slowly press into her. It felt like she hadn't ever been touched down there. He felt her barrier and shoved past it all the way in. She cried out in pain and Ichigo wait for her to get use to it.

'Stupid, virgin, gegai!' she thought.

"you ready?" Ichigo asked her.

"yes but please bet gentle." He started to slowly pump in and out she was enjoying it immensely if her moans were any clues. He turned her on her side and lifted her leg up and started to thrust deeper.

"Ichigo I'm gonna! I'm gonna!"

"Me too!" He said.

"let's do it together!" It only took a few more good thrust and the came together. Ichigo filled her up to the brim.

Loly was panting hard she could feel the warm liquid fill her up completely. 'I swear Ulqiorra if I get pregnant I'll kill you in a thousand different ways at the same time!' and with that last thought she drifted to sleep.

Cirucci felt Loly's spiritual pressure heighten immensely and then she felt that she pasted out. she wasted no time and burst in the room only to see the teenager and Loly naked and cum dripping out of her.

"what did you do to her!" she yelled and charged him. She landed on top of him and then felt his erection against her.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar! You raped her!"

"No! it was perfectly censual!"

"That's what the bastard said last time!"

"last time?"

"yes back were we lived Loly was raped by a guy named Ggio Vega! And now you did it again." She was about to hit him when she hears Loly talk in her sleep.

"Yes Ichigo give me more; more don't stop. Ah yes, that was great Ichigo I can give you a blowjob to finish you off." Cirucci blushed.

"I don't get it I broke her barrier so how did she get." He thought about it for a little bit. "are you guys in gegai's?" She stopped and all color drained from her face. He had figured it out.

'Loly is going to kill me after I kill him.' She jumped back and ditched her Gegai.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Um you really should take off your shoes and socks."

"stop trying to distract me" she ran forward and slipped on the floor right back into her gegai.

"you should take your shoes and sock off because my dad polished the floor before he left on a trip today." She looks up and glares at him.

"Damnit you will now feel the wrath of the arrancar your sworn enemies!"

"arrancar whats that?" she falls backwards.

She then proceeds to explain the arrancar with drawings. "get it now." He nodded.

"at least this time It didn't have crappy drawings like I'm use to."

"now that you understand It's time for you to die!" she slips again and lands on his lap. His dick pocks her cheek,

Only then does she realize how big it is. Nine inches she was blinded by lust she grips it and strokes it a few times then engulfs it into her mouth. Her head starts to bob up and down once it was at full height again. She took off her pants quick as she could while Ichigo took off her shirt.

She lowered herself down but when she was about to penetrate Ichigo flipped her around doggy style. He prodded her ass. "how hard do you want it?"

"Hard and fast!" she said. 'this should be easy I've used butt plugs before so it should be opened up… oh shit gegai!" but it was to late as Ichigo slammed in.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pain as he started to ram in and out at an incredibly fast pace. 'Ohmygod I'm gonna cum already!" and she did. 'why do I like this so much?'

Ichigo was in heaven her ass was unbelievably tight. 'wow to think that Gegai's were this detailed.' He rammed into her then blew a load in her and kept drilling into her not letting up.

She was in complete bliss having orgasm after orgasm. Ichigo doubted that she was even aware anymore. He thrusted into her a few more times and blew one last load into her.

She had passed out. He picked her up and put her on the couch with Loly. They both clung to each other embracing the warmth. He put a blanket on top the two of them.

**A/N: there done the next one I think will be Yin and Yang.**


	4. Chapter 4

Loly was starting to wake up. She felt something soft touching her she felt it and heard a soft moan. She opens her eyes to see Cirucci. Normally she would have freaked out but since she had mind blowing sex the other night her mind wasn't quite right, she just held on to her tighter and kissed her forehead.

Ichigo had detected a hollow and went to see what it was. When he got to the clearing it was at her noticed two more arrancar, one had blue hair and the other looking to be her twin had red.

"I'm so horny!" The red haired one said.

"Me too." Her sister said.

"I swear the first guy I see I'm going to have sex with!"

"yeah right I'd be more likely to have sex with the first guy than you!"

"I bet you wouldn't!"

"I bet you wouldn't!"

"okay the last one who has sex with the first guy we see has to keep a six inch long five inch wide butt plug in them for a week only taking it out to go to the bathroom!" The blue haired one grimaced for a moment and nodded her head.

"Fine but you'll be the one that will end up with your ass spread!" then they noticed Ichigo glanced at each other and jumped him.

"Yang back off I saw him first!" she said. Her sister turned to argue as they land on Ichigo's lap.

"No you didn't I did!" Yang said unaware that Ying already had her underwear off and was undoing Ichigo's robe.

"I Don't care I jumped on him first!"

"And I deserve him more!" Ying had lined herself up.

"Yang."

"what!"

"To late!" she said as she sat on his cock. Ying didn't expect it to be this big. "oh… my… god!" she said between gasps.

"Damnit Ying! Now I have to-" she was cut off as Ichigo captured her lips in a kiss.

He slipped his hand under her skirt and plunged two fingers in her. Yang moaned into the kiss. When they broke apart Yang removed her shirt and Ichigo started to suck on her breasts. She intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Ying was in bliss bouncing on his lap. But then as a form of revenge Yang sneaked her fingers down and slipped them into her ass. She yelped at the sensation. Yang then forced another finger in her ass trying to put her whole fist in.

"Yang cut it out!"

"No! just keep quiet and ride him! I'm going to have a huge butt plug in my ass for a week! You can at least stand this!" she put in her forth finger.

"I'm, I'm cumming!" Her ass muscles tightened on her fingers and then loosened and that was all Yang needed as she put her thumb in and shoved her fist all the way in her ass.

Ichigo then came without warning into Ying. He stopped sucking on Yang's nipples and went and kissed Ying. He then removed his cock and put Ying on the ground. Yang removed her fist as she was flipped around on her hands and knees.

"You ready?"

"of course!" He slammed in to her riding her like a pro. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he fucked her. teasing her nipples with his fingers. She helped by slamming her hips against him matching the rhythm.

"I'm gonna!"

"me too do it on the inside! I can do anything my sister can!" she blew his load in her. and she collapsed. She turned around on to her back and saw he was still hard. She spread her legs. "I might not be able to help but at least finish yourself off. My body can handle it unlike Ying!" she gives a glance at her sleeping sister.

He then plunged in again going as fast as he could tapping her g-spot every now and again. It didn't take much off this for yang to pass out. But Ichigo still went at it he plunged in a final time and came in her once more.

He pulled out and cleaned up. Ying and Yang eyes flutter open he smiles at them.

"I never got your names." Ying answered as Yang was still recovering from all the pleasure she received while asleep.

"I'm Ying this is my sister Yang. Yours?"

"I'm Ichigo."

"I don't think we're going to go back home after the time you gave us. Can we stay with you?" He nodded.

'man I'm going have to move out. I can't have four girls all in my closet!' he thought.

**3 weeks later.**

Ichigo had found a place to move to but when Orihime and Tatsuki heard about it they decided to move in with him too even though they all pitched in together they couldn't get a big enough place. But with Urahara's help they got a huge place way bigger for them than needed.

But here lied the problem Urahara didn't fund it, the twelfth squad did. Apparently Mayuri is interested in how humans live and go about their lives and since he can't dissect them getting Ichigo and his girlfriends a place to live was the next best thing.

But Mayuri since he was nearly beating to death by the S.W.A. for trying to put camera's everywhere including bathrooms sent Nemu there to oversee them and record data.

Nemu was showing them their rooms. All of the Arrancar were now in gegai's.

"Now so that if more people move in with you there will be two people a room." Nemu said.

Ying and Yang were in a room together of course; as were Tatsuki and Rukia, then Loly and Cirucci refused to be together so it was Cirucci and Orihime, Loly got to sleep with Nemu.

"wait so who am I with?"

"No one you are male so you should have separate room then us." Everyone objected to this and after much complains Nemu caved. "fine there is a female maid we have you can sleep with her." All the girls pouted but were sure once Nemu got in with Ichigo then She would lighten up.

"who's the maid?"

"you will see her in time. But for now it is late and everyone is tired so we sleep."

A certain Captain was mad not only was she given a mission such as this but she had to wear an outfit two. "I will kill Mayuri for this." Soi-fon said looking at the Skimpy French maid outfit she had to wear complete with white socks that went up to her thighs.

"Miss Soi-fon you shall have a roommate tonight and will be able to go to sleep instead of cleaning tonight." Nemu informed her. Not only did she have to wear the outfit but actually clean and cook too. It really pissed her off.

She headed towards the room. When she got there she saw it was pretty big, she also heard someone in the shower so she looked around a bit. It had a walk in closet, flat screen T.V. and this is what bothered her the most a queen sized double bed.

'we will be sleeping together?" she thought with anger. Then she hears the bathroom door open and Ichigo Kurosaki step out oh and he was in just a towel. The threw a pillow at him.

"Put some clothes on!" she yelled at him.

When he did she sat took off her Maids uniform and got into her Sleepwear the Yuroichi got her. 'If lady Yuroichi got it for me I must wear it but it's so revealing.' She thought.

Her sleep wear was a red see through top with a lace bra underneath and partially see through lace panties. She got into the bed and told Ichigo he could turn around and get in.

"just stay on your side of the bed! And don't try anything funny or else!" she shouted at him and he climbed in. they turned off the lights.

Ichigo easily went to sleep.

Two hours later though Soi-fon still was up. She sighs the hears a voice.

"well aren't you smooth Soi-fon." She looks up to see Yuroichi's cat form.

"Lady Yuroichi! What do you mean!"

"you got into bed with Ichigo I see."

"No I'm forced to share a room with him that's all!"

"Soi-Fon you could of forced him to sleep on the floor you know that. You want him you want him bad go make a move." She said.

"But I-"

"We both know what you want from him so take it."

"yes I know, and I will!" Yuroichi was then gone.

Soi-fon then crawled over to Ichigo. 'I'll show Lady Yuroichi I can do this!'

She pulled down his pants and saw his stick. 'he isn't that big I can handle him!' She took the tip in her mouth. She started to suck it then lick the bottom with her tongue. She then started to slowly take the rest of him in her mouth.

It went in inch after inch but it finally hit the back of her throat. 'I won't let this thing beat me!' she thought. She then started to take the last three inches down her throat. Then a few minutes later it was resting in her throat.

'I actually got it all in! and wait I can still breath with this monster down my throat?' she then started to bob her head up and down deep throating him. She hears him moan in his sleep. Then he came down her throat surprising Soi-fon she was forced to drink it all and she did.

She was a bit disappointed because she wanted his hot sticky cum on her face it had always been a fantasy of hers. Don't get me wrong she was no virgin she did have sex with Byakuya in her youth but she was never able to get him to come on her face the only time he did come was in her ass when he forced his dick down it and after that incident she was done with him.

She remembered that day and then rubbed her ass, she was still sore from it. She then wondered if it was because he forced it in her ass that it hurt so much. She thought about and decided to try it out.

She got on top of him and spread her ass cheeks. She lined herself up and started to probe herself gently. Sharp sensations of pleasure from it happened already. She then lowered herself onto it. She moaned when it penetrated her. she slowly then took more into her moaning louder.

When all of him was resting in her ass and she was on his lap she let out a gasp of pleasure. She didn't feel anything like this when Kukichi rammed himself in her. she just let it sit in her as she brought her hands down and started to masturbate.

When she orgasmed she fell unconscious. When she woke up she was in her inner world.

"Having fun?" her sword asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" she said embarrassed.

"well can't let you have all the fun huh?" Soi-fon was confused then saw Ichigo there in her inner work her small Sword went over took off it's pants and lowered herself on his dick and moaned loadly she just fit the head in and that's all she could take without ripping her body in too.

To add to it he then shot his load in to her filling her up and making her shot off like a ballon letting it's air out. she was Caught By Soi-fon and was covered in his essence. Then Soi-fon felt pleasure and woke up as he had now his arms around her and was thrusting her/

"Wow trying to use my body in my sleep your so dirty aren't you my little bee." He brings her down on her hands in knees and removes himself from her ass and rubbed against her slit.

She glared at him. "Just fuck me you fool, if you don't then you really are an idiot for seeing how horny I am." She said sharply and bitterly. He nodded and decided to fuck her hard. He started to thrust in and out of her quickly.

She moaned as he pistoned in and out of her. her eyes rolled into her head. Drool coming out of her mouth. She then orgasmed hard and her inner walls tightened around him milking him.

He came in her filling her small body up with his essence. He pulled out and cum drained from her he wrapped his arms around her and the two went to sleep.

Yourchi was looking at this entire thing. "Soi-fon never seen much less used protection in her life, she would probably get pregnant from this but right now I don't think she cares." She then walked off saying to herself about being an aunt.

**A/N: holy shit it took me long time to write this! So since I got my first two postitive reviews recently I decided to continue this so positive feed back and advice is very appreciated! **


End file.
